On Moonless Night
by Dis Lexic
Summary: When Voldiemort attacked the Potter family, he Didn't sucseed in killing anyone. Instead, Dumbledore used memorie charms to make the Potters think the family was dead so he could control the BWL, Jamie Potter. Things don't quite go the way he planned though when Harry meets his mother after the Dursleys are killed by Joker. WBWL, Weasley, Potter, Dumbles bashing, evil Dumbles.


On Moonless Night

When Voldiemort attacked the Potter family, he Didn't sucseed in killing anyone. Instead, Dumbledore used memorie charms to make the Potters think the family was dead so he could control the BWL, Jamie Potter. Things don't quite go the way he planned though when Harry meets his mother after the Dursleys are killed by Joker. WBWL, Weasley, Potter, Dumbles bashing, evil Dumbles

**For those of you who have read my Plant Detective story, this is something similar to what I considered doing. Having Lily be Ivy that is. I still am considering it actually. Unfortunately, I don't actuly know that much about the DCverse, aside from some of the names and personalities, mostly from batman, so if anyone is OOC, that's why. Well anyway, that isn't important, for now let's roll up our sleeves and get to work! I don't own Batman/DC or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1

Pamela Lillian Isley, also known as Poison Ivy, formally Lillian Pamela Potter sat in her cell at Arkum, looking at a small photo. It was October 31st and most of the inmates had broken out to do some damage for the holiday. Not her though. She never did anything on Halloween as it was the day her family was murdered. The picture she was looking at was a family photo showing her standing beside a tall man with messy black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind round glasses with a one year old boy asleep in his arms. Next to him stood a laughing man with shoulder length hair, as black as his name. In her arms was a one year old child, giggling and waving at the camera. It looked like a very happy family.

She gave a watery smile as she remembered when the photo had been taken. It had been Harry and Jamies first birthday and one of the few bright days she had to remember her family by among the darkness of the war against Voldemort. How ironic she had become something so similar to him in her quest to fill the hole her family had left. Still, at least she had some morals. Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone, man, woman or child, that got in his way. At least she only killed when necessary. Still, the life of a criminal was getting to her. Maybe it was time to retire.

The former Potter shook all thoughts from her head, curled up and cried herself to sleep, clutching the photo to her like a lifeline.

Harry Potter couldn't believe his luck. When his uncle returned saying he had reseaved an all expense trip to Gotham city in America, he had resigned himself to spending it with Mrs Figg, the mad old nabure that kept hundreds of cats. Nothing against the old lady or getting away from the Whale, Baby Whale and Horse for a while, he just hated cats.

However, it seemed that Vernons boss knew about Harry and gave them enough tickets for Harry to go to, giving the fat man no choice but to take the small five year old with them. After a seven hour flight in business class at the other end of the plain from the Dursleys and two proper meals, Harry was happy when they arrived at the hotel, not that he showed it as he didn't want to get a beating. After that, he was left in the room whilst the Dursleys went sightseeing. That evening, Harry was was left in the room alone while his relatives headed for the party that the Grunnings director was hosting at the Gotham Hotel.

Harry flopped down on the bed and flicked on the Tv to enjoy some time away from his 'family'.

He was enjoying a cartoon when the show changed to an emergency bulletin.

"This just in, the Joker has escaped from Arkham. It seems that he has high jacked a taxi and in now on the run from batman. Unfortunatly, the Joker killed the people in the taxi, Robert Gaites, Vernon, Pertunea and Dudley Dursley."

When Harry heard that, his first thought was to thank the Joker if he ever met the mad clown. He second was:

"_What am I going to do now?"_

the next two months were the best of Harrys life. Sure he was living on the streets, but he had discovered several things that were rather helpful. One of the first things he had discovered was that he could shapeshift. He had learnt how to do it while running from a shopkeeper. He had been wishing that he wasn't so memorable when the man had caught him and asked him if he had seen a kid with black hair and green eyes. After that, he had experimented with his power and discovered that he could change anything about his appearance, from hair colour to hight. It was rather useful for stealing. The only downside was that his skin in his natural form had turned dark blue.

At this moment in time, Harry was looking for somewhere warm to stay for the winter. There was no way in hell he was going to an orphanage and placing himself in the hands of the government. See Harry had very little faith in government people. That included teachers, police and socal workers. This was because they never did anything to help him in spite of the fact there was clear evidence of abuse. Even if he was in a different country, he still wasn't going to put his well being in the hands of those who had failed him in the past.

He was walking down the road when he came across the Botanical Gardens. Last he heard, Poison Ivy was locked up in Arkham so wouldn't be around. He stopped for a moment before shrugging and walking into the gigantic greenhouse. As soon as he entered, a massive grin made its way across his face. out of all the chores he had been made to do at the Dursleys, Gardening had been his favourite. So, a massive glass building full of plants was paradise for him.

The months rolled around quickly for the young shapeshifter as he spent time in the greenhouse. The only thing that soured his mood was the thought that he may have to leave eventually. The boy was currently feeding one of the man-eating flytraps frozen chickens when he someone enter the greenhouse. Harry swiftly tossed Valerie, the flytrap, the last chicken before climbing into one of the trees nearby and heading to the door. When he got there, he froze in fear. Walking into the building was Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, the two hottest crazy's in Gotham, accompanied by two large hyenas.

Ivy absently nodded to Harley's blabbering, not really listening to her bubbly friend. She had a feeling that something was going to happen today. She was broken from her musings by the hyenas sniffing the air and growling. She followed the animals line of sight and caught a glimpse of a flash of black in the trees at the side of the door.

"Whoever you are, come out," she said. There was a rustle of leaves before a small boy dropped from the lowest branches of the tree. He looked to be about five and was dressed in blue jeans and a black hoody with the hood up covering his face in shadow he seemed to be wearing blue shoes.

"Hey, its just a kid," said Harley, looking closely at the boy, "Where's your family kid?"

"Dead," said the boy, making the clown girl wince.

"Sorry," she said, "Why ya hiding your face?"

the boy scuffed his feet and Ivy had a distinct feeling he was blushing under that hood. It was at that moment that she caught a proper glimpse of his feet he was barefoot. Her mind immediately went back to when she had given birth to her children, how she had placed a permanent glamour charm on her oldest because he had had blue skin. No one knew about it as she had oblivirated the mid wife of the fact. She was well aware of the wizarding worlds views on things that were different. Could it be? She never did trust that old man so it was possible.

"Whats your name," she asked, clutching the photo of her family she kept in her pocket.

"Harry Potter, Ma'am," he said, making the plant woman freeze in shock, "I was just staying hear for the winter. I'll be gone in no time."

he turned and started to head towards the place he was keeping his stuff before a hand dropped onto his shoulder and spun him round, knocking his hood off. He found himself looking into the tear filled green eyes of Poison Ivy before she engulfed him in a hug. Harry's eyes widened at the unexpected contact and the feeling of wetness on his shoulder.

Harleys eyes were wide as well, having never seen her red haired friend react like this to a child. After a few rather uncomfortable minuets for Harry, Ivy calmed down and let the boy go.

"What was all that about, Pammy?" asked Harley.

"Remember how I told you that my family was dead?" said Ivy, making Harley nod, "Apparently I was wrong."

this statement made the clown girl gasp and take a closer look at the boy. In spite of his blue skin, she could see a few things in his features that was similar to the plant queen and his eyes certainly matched Ivys.

Meanwhile, Harry was still trying to engage his brain from the first hug he had received. He did hear what Ivy had said next though.

"My son is still alive."

Harrys eyes widened before filling with tears as he launched himself back into the arms of his mother.

After a rather tearful reunion between mother and son, the two super villeiness and one blue child were sitting at the table in the living portion of the greenhouses.

"So, what can you do?" asked Harley.

The boy smirked before his body seemed to ripple as he grew. After a second, an exact copy of Harley was sitting where Harry was a moment ago.

"I'm a shapeshifter," he/she said in Harleys voice, "I can change anything about myself or turn into anyone I've seen."

the two woman looked at the copy of the clown girl in shock.

"When I change into someone I become them in every sense of the word," continued Harry, shifting back to normal, "Although I cant copy powers. I was however able to brake into a high security area that needed fingerprint and eye scans."

Harley was positively drooling at the idea of what the boy could do whilst Ivy was torn between disapproval and pride at what her son had been up to. It was at that point that she asked the question that had been bugging her.

"Why were you on the streets Harry?" she asked, "Who was looking after you?"

"The Dursleys," spat Harry with enough venom to poison a Basilisk, before he told his mother and new friend what they had done to him, even taking of his shirt to show them the scars on his back, "fortunately, They were killed by the Joker about six months ago during his last escape from Arkum."

Ivy had taken on a look of rage at at her sisters family name that would make the Joker crawl into a hole to escape. When she heard who had offed the family she turned to Harley.

"Remind me to send him a gift basket," she said making the clown girl nod with a grin before it became a frown that looked rather out of place on the clown girl.

"What kind of person places a child with a family like that?" she asked, putting her really used psychiatrists training to work.

"Uncle always shouted about an old man whenever he thought I was being a burden," supplied Harry, making Ivy growl.

She had been debating giving up the villein gig and going home now that she had found her son but that decided it for her. Dumbledore knew that her children were not to have any contact with the Dursleys and was very well aware of what would likely happen if they were placed there. If he was willing to make her think her family was dead and place her son in an abusive home, then there's no telling what he would do if she returned. Still, as much as she hated to admit it, the life of one of batmans rouges was rather addictive. She would tone down the city destroying plots though. The only reason she did those to begin with was to forget the pain left by losing her family. Ivy looked over at Harley and Harry talking animately and grinned as she planned what to teach Harry over the next few years. Batman wouldn't know what hit him.

**DONE! To be honest I'm surprised no one has never done a story like this, with Ivy being Lily. There are a couple of oneshots and one where a fem harry is Ivy, but no storys where Lily is Ivy. As for Harry's power, I swiped it from x-men. I'm not even going to ask if anyone can guess who from. Until next time, Bye.**


End file.
